Legends
by Mizra
Summary: This is the tale before Link was born, and about how the Legend of Zelda could have started.


(Note: I loved other fanfics so much, I used some names out of it including Linkchepto and Ariana. Forgive me if you hate the idea of me using these names!)  
  
  
Legends  
  
  
Chapter 1  
In the Beginning  
  
Long ago when the world was yet still young, three beautiful goddesses descended upon the swirling mass known as Hyrule. Din, with her power and fire, used her strong flaming arms to cultivate and shape the land.  
Farore, with her wind and courage, breathed life into the dust and created life forms to live. Nayru, with her sense of wisdom and love, created a spirit of law to which all life forms would abide and uphold.  
With their labors finished, the goddesses departed to the heavens and left behind a sacred golden triangle at the point of their departure, the Triforce. Since then, the powers of the Triforce became the basis of Hyrule's providence.  
Where the Triforce stood became sacred ground to all who dared to step upon its soil. Soon a wanting came into the hearts of the populace. That want soon became a need. The need very soon became a greed that ever man wanted-- especially a Gerudo King named Ganondorf.  
Realizing the urgency for a protective ground for the Triforce, Rauru, a young sage and priest, built the Temple of Time as a barrier between Hyrule and the Golden Land. Using three keys to lock it-- the Key of Courage, the Key of Wisdom, and the Key of Power-- Rauru kept the Gerudo thief at bay.  
Soon, Ganondorf had found two of the keys, but needed the third. Rauru, knew that the third had not been made yet, so without haste, proceeded to Kakariko Village through the blinding war that had separated Hyrule and looked for the only blacksmith in Hyrule.  
  
Chapter 2  
Forging Destiny  
  
Rauru, beaten from running and hiding, come to the door of the blacksmith. He knocked on the door, and without hestitation, a woman appeared at the door.  
"Is this the shop of the blacksmith?" he asked.  
"Yes, sir, it is. It's a bit late, and my husband's shop is closed for the evening. Can you come back tomorrow?' asked the woman.  
"No, I'm sorry. It is very imperative that I speak with him." Rauru said, getting a little annoyed.  
"Very well, sir."  
The woman turned around and told a man to come to the door. He got up from his table and walked over to face Rauru.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you the blacksmith?"  
"Yes sir. What is it that you need?"  
Rauru motioned for him to walk outside to speak privately.  
"It's about the Temple just built in the market. I need the best sword ever made for it," Rauru whispered, as if trees could talk about what they were saying.  
"Why is this? I make swords and shields only for the Hylian soldiers."  
"But Hyrule depends on this sword! I need it to protect the sacred Triforce!"  
The blacksmith's eyes grew wide and then darkened.  
"Why?"  
"Because your life... nay, the world, depends on it, boy!" Rauru said.  
The blacksmith looked at Rauru with fear of what could happen if he didn't make the sword.  
"Very well. I'll make the sword."  
"Thank you! May the goddesses bless you... uh..." Rauru stammered.  
"It's Zubin, sir."  
"Fine, Zubin. Here are five hundred rupees to make it. That should be enough."  
With that, he turned and left Zubin holding the purse outside. Zubin walked in and told his wife the news.  
"Amara!Amara! You shall never guess what has just happened!"  
"What?!" Amara ran over to her excited husband.  
"The man that stopped by gave me five hundred rupees to make the best sword in all of Hyrule!"  
"Really? Tell me the truth!" she asked in disbelief.  
"Really! It's quite hush-hush about the sword though, so no telling your   
friends about my new project. Ok?" he asked her, handing her the money.  
"Yes, honey. I won't tell."  
Several days went by, and Zubin was saddling up one day to make the long journey to Lake Hylia for supplies. Amara was making him a quick breakfast before he left when Zubin's bachelor friend, Linkchepto, strolled by.  
"Going after more supplies, I see," Linkchepto told him.  
"Maybe. I need more steel for some shields I'm making for the Hylian army," Zubin lied.  
"Oh! You'd better be careful out there. The battle is getting worse... so   
bad, in fact, that they called me back to help fight," Linkchepto replied.  
"Really? Well, I'll be praying for your safe return back from the fields."  
"Me too, dear," Amara said, seeing the two men talking.  
"I'll miss you."  
"Me too."  
Zubin leaned over and kissed his wife.  
"I'll be back soon!" he called, leading the horse down the old stone stairway.  
  
*I hope that he comes back to me safe and sound. I don't know what I'd do if he passed away before me,* Amara thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BOOM! CRASH! WHEEENNNNNHHHEEE!!!!!  
Horses went flying and men were left for dead as the Zora cannonballs hit the ground. Linkchepto was crossing the Zora boundary when he heard a rustle in some bushes nearby. Linkchepto drew his sword and prepared to lunge when he saw Zubin emerging out of the bullrushes.  
"Zubin!" he called and ran over to his comrade.  
"Link..chepto..... protect my love... forge the sword....." Zubin said with his last and final breath.  
"NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Linkchepto screamed as it started to rain and the firing ceased that night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Amara worried about Zubin. She loved him so. She couldn't do anything if he wasn't there with her. She heard a knock on her door. It was Linkchepto!  
"Linkchepto! But..I thought...you were...in...battle... what happened?"  
Finally, when Linkchepto looked at her, his eyes were cold and gray, and she knew what had happened. Her eyes felt heavy as tears welled up, and then   
she collapsed.  
She awoke to the voice of Linkchepto and realized that it wasn't a dream. Zubin had been killed searching for steel to build Hyrule's greatest sword,   
and she was devastated. Linkchepto hugged her and told her that Zubin wanted him to start the sword. He had given him orders for Amara to help him forge the delicate piece of metal. Amara couldn't stand to look at him. She ran out of the house and up into the hills to think and get away.  
  
Chapter 3  
The Sure Blade  
  
Amara looked over the red-orange sky atop Goron Hill. *It's so silent and peaceful up here. *  
"Why, oh, why did you leave me, Zubin?!" she cried.  
At that moment, Amara looked to find a giant rolling pink cloud coming toward her. At first she felt fear, but then she felt peace, as if she knew it wasn't   
going to hurt her.  
An angelic voice fluttered throught the air, down to Amara's sharp Hylian ears.**Don't worry, Amara. Zubin is fine. You must forge the sword to protect the Triforce from the evil Gerudo King, Ganondorf.**   
Then the clouds disappeared and left her standing there. Her face shone of  
of the sun and she now knew her destiny. She had to help save Hyrule.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Amara walked down back to her house and found Linkchepto hammering away at a steel block.  
"Let's do it," Amara said.  
Linkchepto hammered away at the steel block for days on end till the steel formed a blade. Then Amara poured an acid bath to strengthen the sword and make the sword's natural beauty shine through. This process took 3 weeks. Finally, it was time to ingrave the sword. Linkchepto took the blade and heated it till the blade grew red-hot and he pulled it from the flame. Using a fine sharpened tool, he ingraved circlets and a small picture of the Triforce at the middle. He also wrote these words: "To utilize this sure blade, ye must be the Hero of all Time!"  
"Beautiful, Linkchepto.." Amara told him.  
The two wrapped it up in a soft, sheepskin blanket and delivered it to Rauru. They left just in time for supper that evening.  
"This is a delicious soup, Amara. What is it?" Linkchepto asked her.  
"It's called Cucco soup. It's a recipe I got from a lady down at a potion shop in Lake Hylia a few years back when Zubin and I...." She stopped and tried hold back the tears that she knew were rolling in.  
Linkchepto got up and walked over to her side and held her close. He whispered," I'm here now. I will take care of you."  
Amara's eyes glittered and she leaned in to kiss her friend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Months passed, and the winter weaned into spring, giving new hope for the couple.  
"Oh dear..." Amara said.  
"What is it, honey?" Linkchepto called to her.  
"It's coming!" she yelled.  
"OHMIGOSH! I'll call the doctor!"  
Amara walked slowly to her bed, clutching her stomach, and crying in pain.  
"HELP! HELP! Where's the doctor!?"Linkchepto yelled, running around the village square.  
"What is this time?!" yelled a man opening his window.  
"It's Amara! She's having her baby!"  
"I'll be right down!" yelled the man, grabbing his doctor bag and heading toward Amara's home.  
A few hours later, Amara gave birth to a beautiful blue-eyed baby boy.  
"What are you going to call him?" asked the doctor, cleaning up his hands.  
"I think I'll call him....Link...LINK! That's a great name for my son.  
"It's perfect," Linkchepto told her, a tear running down his cheek.  
The next day, a brave soldier was acclaimed King of all Hyrule and was joined by Mistress Ariana of Calatia. They too had a blonde, blue-eyed, child born.   
  
Chapter4  
The Future Begins  
  
Many nights later, a black-clad man roamed Kakariko Village in search of the blacksmith's house. With a meancing laugh, he set afire to the house, and ran off into the night.  
"What's that smell?" Amara said as she looked and saw.... her home on fire!  
"LINKCHEPTO! LINKCHEPTO! GET UP! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE! WE MUST GET OUT!"  
Amara grabbed the babe and ran out of the house just as she heard a blood-curdling scream. It was Linkchepto. He was trapped in the house!  
"LINKCHEPTO! PLEASE LOOSE YOURSELF!" she screamed.  
People began running into the flam-engulfed house and started to try to put it out. By the time the fire was out, Linkchepto was dead and Amara was left with her son and no money and no love left.  
ZOOMMM!  
An arrow whizzed past her head. THE VILLAGE WAS UNDER ATTACK! She took off to the stairway and ran down steps and out into the battlefield, holding her child ever so close. Arrows zoomed past her head as she ran toward a wooded forest. A hit!A cannonball would have pounded her into pulp if she had not run out of its way in time. BAM! Amara tripped and fell into the mud. She looked at her side. It was bleeding. *Oh please! Not now! I have to save my baby!* she prayed.  
It was raining hard and she could barely but make out the shape of the forest clearing. A light shined upon the dense wood. She ran across a tiny bridge and into a small village littered with children dressed in green. A pang stung her heart.  
*I must give you up, dearest. I love you, but it's for the best. I don't want you to die.*  
Amara passed a corridor filled with vines and roots till she came upon a glen with a huge tree sitting in the middle.  
"Thou hast great impudence to enter the Forest Children's home! Who dares this infamy?"  
"It is I, Amara. I came to ask a favor of thee!"  
"What is thy favor?" boomed the tree.  
"Take my child! I shall surely die and I don't want him to die either. I love him."  
She slumped down, preparing for what the tree was about to say.  
The tree recognized her pure heart and say yes to her proposition.  
"Thank you, Great Deku Tree!"  
Two Kokiri came in and took the child.  
"Please keep his name!" she called.  
"What is the child's name?" asked the young Kokiri girl.  
"Link."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At that same night, a light, too, shined upon the newly built castle. It shined into a room inhabited with a sleeping Shiekah and a softly bundled baby in a cradle.  
  
And so, the legend begins....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
